Console Commands (Skyrim)/Skills
This is the list of skills verified to work using the AdvSkill and IncPCS commands, as well as SetAv, ForceAv, and ModAv. Note that AdvSkill will act as if the skill was gained naturally (causing a progress in leveling), while SetAv does not and allows player to set skills beyond 100. *Alchemy: alchemy *Alteration: alteration *Archery: marksman *Block: block *Conjuration: conjuration *Destruction: destruction *Enchanting: enchanting *Heavy Armor: heavyarmor *Illusion: illusion *Light Armor: lightarmor *Lockpicking: lockpicking *One-Handed: onehanded *Pickpocket: pickpocket *Restoration: restoration *Smithing: smithing *Sneak: sneak *Speech: speechcraft *Two-Handed: twohanded AdvSkill Testing The following are the results for a new character with all skills set to 20. Each skill was set to 20, and then the command player.AdvSkill <#> was used to find the minimum points needed to advance to level 21. The numerical value indicates the "<#>" used to go from level 20 to 21 in each skill. Increments of 5000=1 skill boost 10000=2 and so on. player.advskill 5000. Note that these values may increase as your skill advances, sneak, lockpicking, and light armor seem to double around the 25–30 range. If it looks as if nothing happens. Enter the command multiple times until you up a skill up, and use the number of times that command was entered as a multiplier. If you have to enter Advskill sneak twenty three times to up a skill, the new value will show advskill sneak 60. This is useful if you want to increase skills by more than one level at a time. An easier way to level up quickly, for instance, to skill level 100, is to type in the command and skill and set the value to 100000000. Example: Archer started at skill-level 25 target skill 50, difference 25 skill-levels. multiply 25 by 43 (number given below) = 1075, then use player.advskill "marksman" 1075 to advance the archery skill-level. Thus resulted in a new skill-level of 32. Then, take the actual number of skill-levels advanced (in this case 7) and divide them by 1075. This will result in 159. Multiply this by the difference between the desired skill-level and the new skill-level, (i.e., 50-32 = 18). In this case, the figure was 2862. Now use advskill to raise the skill-level. This resulted in a skill-level of 43. Again divide the figure used with advskill, 2862, by the actual number of skill-levels raised, 8 = 357. Then, multiply by the number of level remaining value which is 50 - 43 = 7. This results in 2499. Enter this using advskill to reach skill-level 50. In general, multiply the figure below by the desired number of levels required. If this does not obtain the desired skill-level, simply divide the number which you input by the difference in level between the new one and the old one, then multiply by the number of skill levels between the new skill-level and the desired skill-level, and then input this using advskill. Repeat this sequence until you reach your desired level. *Alchemy: alchemy: 506 *Alteration: alteration: 132 *Archery: marksman: 43 *Block: block: 86 *Conjuration: conjuration: 188 *Destruction: destruction: 192 *Heavy Armor: heavyarmor: 104 *Illusion: illusion: 86 *Light Armor: lightarmor: 173 *Lockpicking: lockpicking: 7 *One-Handed: onehanded: 110 *Pickpocket: pickpocket: 37 *Restoration: restoration: 197 *Sneak: sneak: 20 *Speechcraft: speechcraft: 1914 *Two-Handed: twohanded: 179 The values shown above are the ones required to raise the level of the desired skill by one. Smithing and Enchanting are not listed above because the AdvSkill adds too much experience to these skills to judge them properly in a single level. The closest achieved to whole levels without going much over was: *Smithing – As of the 1.5 patch this has been altered to a much higher value given smithing exp is taken from the value of the item created, 16–17 is roughly 200. *Enchanting advanced from level 20 to 26 with only 4 points one level is 00000003 When using AdvSkill on Smithing or Enchanting be very careful as it is extremely easy to overshoot what you're aiming for. When trying to make minor adjustments to your skill levels via AdvSkill be cautious, as the value of points greatly varies between skills, for example AdvSkill Speechcraft 200 would barely advance the bar by a couple of pixels, but AdvSkill Enchanting 200 would instantly take you to from level 20 to level 86 Enchanting. SetAv Testing Testing of SetAv to go beyond 100: Unlike other skills, which behave without any glitch or problem and keep increasing their effects beyond the level 100, Enchanting shows some problems and glitches. If, for example, the Enchanting skill is set to level 200, all enchantings will become progressively stronger. However, glitch occurs, which causes the cost of any enchanted item, with the exception of weapons, to not increase during the enchanting, regardless of the type of enchantment or used Soul Gem. This issue is fixed by setting the value back to 100 or lower. See also *Console Commands (Skyrim) fr:Commandes de la console (Skyrim)/Compétences